Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data transmissions between a master circuit and a slave circuit connected on a two-wire bus.
Description of the Related Art
A two-wire bus comprises a conductor conveying a data signal and a conductor conveying a clock or synchronization signal. In a two-wire bus, the conductor conveying the data signal is generally, in the quiescent state, at a potential different from ground, generally at a positive potential such as the power supply potential. The data are transmitted by pulling the conductor conveying the data signal to ground according to a coding enabling the data receiver to decode the data. Many communication protocols using a two-wire bus, for example, I2C-type protocols, are known.
In usual systems, the different circuits connected on the two-wire bus are generally powered by one or a plurality of conductors different from those of the two-wire bus, and have a reference potential for example, the ground, common to all circuits.